


Her, I and the past

by APHBrussels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Hate to Love, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: Germany thinks about his past with the one he loves. Will his love have a chance.





	Her, I and the past

I know that the relationship between me and her haven’t gone that well in the past and well I kind of understand why she has come to hate me. Not that I blame her for that. I would have been furious too and I would have hate myself as well if I was her.

That is why I understand that it isn’t going well between us. It’s not that I am happy it has gone that way. I feel bad about what has happened in the past. I have tried to apologize to her so many times but yet she keeps giving me the same answers.

That she needs time to forgive me about what has happened between us and that she has problems with trusting me when I apologized because she thinks that if I urn her trust again that I would attack her again.

Though I don’t want to do that. I wouldn’t dare to hurt the trust she would give me. I would never want to hurt her anymore.

But then again I have hurt her more than ones and I had her trust back then and I just threw it away like a candy wrapper. Now I realize that I made that horrible mistake back then. Back in those days I believed from what people told me that she wasn’t human at all.

I know better now though. We have fought a lot in the past and I think that made it hard for me to actually find a way how to act around her in days of peace. We fight a lot until this very day , annoying other nations when we do.

She has recently forgiven me but the question to me is why she would have forgiven me. After what I did to her during World war two. I think that she looked at the situation now and didn’t find it necessary for us to fight anymore and that she would be able to forgive for back then.

Well I think that World war two has helped to grow to city in power of Europe since Brussels has become the facto capital of the European Union in 1960. Making the in the beginning useless city a very important capital. She runs the EU Meetings like I run the world meetings.

I don’t think I have a chance with her anymore since she had broken up with her earlier boyfriend not long ago. So I am sure that she won’t like me since her boyfriend was caring and loving to her. He was perfect for her.

Oh I forgot to tell you guys I am Ludwig Beilschimdt or better known as Germany. The girl I am talking about is Brussels, the capital of Belgium. One of my neighbor countries. Her human name is Maureen Jacobs.

The fact that she had broken up made me lost my hopes about ever getting together with her. Since why would she love the one who had hurt her over and over again.


End file.
